Look over your shoulder
by WinterJelsaStorm
Summary: Being alone isn't easy. Always curled up in the corner, and wanting someone to talk to. Maybe one day, I'll look over my shoulder and see someone there…
_A/N Hello! So… Another story? I know, but I hope this is loved. So, I present; Look over your shoulder. Being alone isn't easy. Always curled up in the corner, and wanting someone to talk to. Maybe one day, I'll look over my shoulder and see someone there…_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

 _I do own this concept._

 _Chapter 1_

 _The Snow Queen._

 _Beep-Beep-Beep._

I glanced at my phone, and turned off the notification. First semester of my third year of Andalasia Hall. You would think I wouldn't be scared, but new students meant new people to taunt me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed. All I wanted was to escape the past, start fresh, to forget my past but no. I laid my head on my arms. "Hungover?" Megara sat next to me. "No," I grumbled. "Hey chill out Snow Queen." I glared at her. "Aren't you just wonderful?" Meg leaned back, "You're actually talking to me, wow is the end of the world near?" She looked up in mock fear. "Ha. Ha." I sat up, "As one pessimist to another, what the hell is your deal?" I cracked my fingers, "New students, new headaches, new mistakes. Oh," Meg pushed hair away, "It can't be that bad?" I shrugged, "Just a bad life. Oh, so you want to hide from some self-esteem issues." I rolled my eyes, "Well I don't want to deal with anymore bullshit this year. I'm so done."

"Sorry," she mumbled. I combed my fingers through my hair, "Whatever, it's nothing." I pulled my textbook out, and flipped through it. "Alright class," the professor clapped his hands. "As you know, the new class of freshman has started here, and we will be as welcoming as we can be to the new students. Let's show our school spirit! Go Andalasia dragons!" I loved homeroom, most of the time but right now…Meh.

 _Bell rings_

I stood up, and single-file I got out of there. I sighed, and walked down the hallway. "Hey Snow Queen! All hail the Lady of loneliness! Queen of loners!" _Chill out Snow Queen!_ A note on my locker read. I rolled my eyes, and yanked my locker door open. I grabbed my history book, "Hey blondie!" A quick slap on my ass made me jerk my head around, but I just saw a group of potential culprits. "Ugh," I reached into my locked, and an odd book brushed my digits. I looked in, and pulled out a dusty old book. "What the hell?" I muttered. It was a dusty old tome. I flinched when a shock went through me. "How did this- Five minutes to get to class!" The hall monitor yelled. I shoved the book into my bag and ran down the hallway to my first class.

 _Jump cut_

All through the class, I was thinking about that book that was now in my bag. How did it get into my locker? Who put it there? It looked like a book from a fairy tale. It looked like a book full of fairy tales! Ugh, what the hell… I glanced down at my bag… I didn't want to risk anyone seeing it… I have one more class and then I can go home for lunch and look at the book. But going home would mean the book could be discovered, and I didn't want it too… I couldn't say why, but I didn't want anyone else touching the damn book.

 _Just ditch class_ … A voice echoed in my head. _No one's going to notice that you're gone_ … I bit my lip. _Really, the Snow Queen should have her fun too_ … _You're human_ … True... _No one will care_ … _Please?_ I nodded, and glanced at the clock. Five more minutes. I can wait five minutes… _No you can't_ … I dug my finger into my temple. _Just go_ … I stood up, "Sir! I think… I think I'm going to be sick!" Everyone started chuckling. "Well…, um go then Ms. Evans. If you must. Thank you!" I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the room. _Well done_ … _Go_ … _Run faster_ … I threw the front doors open, and leaned against the marble sign. A breath of cold air filled my lungs, and I reached into my bag for the mystery book. _No_ … I paused. _Go into the woods_ … _The little pond_ … _Go there_ … "Why?" I whispered. _You'll see_ … I clutched the book to my chest, and walked into the woods. I was expecting some dark scary generic forest, but no. I just got the typical old fall forest. Nothing particularly daunting, I suppose.

 _Stop_ … I did, and saw a frozen pond. "How is it frozen?" _Magic_ … a cool whisper that surrounded me. _Open the book_ … I did, and a fierce wind whipped my hair, and the pages. _Repeat the phrase you see_ … "Why?" _You're lonely_ … _You're afraid_ … _I understand you_ … _I want to protect you_ … _Please_ … "Do you promise?" _Yes_ … _Forever and always_ … I took a deep breathe, "Blessed with the powers of Winter. Cursed with the fear of being unknown. Being of Winter's chill. Embodiment of Snow. Come forth and rise again!"

The pond began to crack, and I took a step back. A body floated upward, so pale… Even his hair, it was white as snow, and then he opened his blue eyes.

 _A/N Well, I think it was a good start. A weird fic with a lot mystery. To be revealed if it is loved… So how about some love, I can't wait to read your reviews! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


End file.
